Taste Me
by GivenAnythingButLove
Summary: When Shadow offers a peace offering after a fight, how will Gwen take it? And what will she do with it? Oneshot. M for language and lemon.


_**Wrote another Shadgwen lemon! I really like this one, and I hope you do too ;)**_

_**Gwen belongs to me, Shadow belongs to SEGA.**_

* * *

"You are such an asshole, Shadow."

The words burned his heart, but he didn't let it show that easily. He only let his eyes betray his emotion to his lover. The ruby eyes flashed with anger and a flicker of pain shot through them. His voice was normal, and he leaned up against the wall, arms crossed casually. If he hadn't said what he was saying, and if you hadn't seen his eyes, you would have thought he were saying something about what to have for lunch that day. "Do you know how hard it is for me to just let you go to WORK every day and go to those perverts, Gwen? You know all they want is to get some."

Shadow didn't fight with her a lot, but whenever they did, it seemed to last forever, until he made a peace offering. And today, the fight wasn't that important to him, but Gwen kept fueling the fire. "This is my source of INCOME. Just because you're a writer doesn't mean you make a gazillion dollars a day."

"I understand that. I'm just saying you should take a day off of work and give your body a break from being stared at."

Gwen scoffed. "As if they would care about whether I were tired or not. To them I'm better than the best porn magazine. But apparently I'm not as much to you as I am to them."

"Don't talk that way." Shadow was close to appalled. Gwen knew the depths of his love to her, and it was more than the shallow horniness of her watchers at her strip club. She was just trying to pick a fight, and taking it way too far.

That's when Shadow realized something. _She just wants my peace offering_. He was amazed it took him so long to figure it out when the answer was now so obvious. Without another word, he wrapped her in his arms and gave her a huge kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Gwen was euphoric. This was a good peace offering, but she wanted more of him. She wrapped one leg around Shadow's waist and her arms went around his neck. She returned the kiss, grinding their waists together.

Shadow's moan was muffled, but it was highly audible in Gwen's toned ears. She felt his hand slide down her back and cup around her butt, massaging it gently, then slapping it. She broke the kiss, leaving him breathing heavily, and stood on her tip toes to whisper into his ear. "I accept your peace offering."

Those words sparked something in Shadow's body, and he was suddenly on fire with a horny, blood-red passion. He picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, and sprinted up the staircase.

He soon reached their bedroom and he threw her on the bed. He wanted to fuck her roughly as soon as she was down, but he knew he had to wait. She began removing her black corset outfit as he ripped off his pants and, sitting on the floor on his knees, began rubbing his hard member, watching her do a strip tease for him.

God, her body was incredible, and she knew how to show it off! Her wonderful funbags on her chest seemed to swell with pride when he looked at them, and her tight ass winked at him as the miniskirt slid down her body.

When she was done, she slowly walked up to him, just in her thong. She knelt down so she was at eye level with him. Her hands slid down his arms. "Hmm, horny tonight, are we?"

"Yes!" His answer was husky, automatic. His heartbeat was racing. He wanted to reach out and touch her, feel her breasts in his mouth.

She stood again. "You're lucky. Me too." She was silent as she hooked her thumbs on the edge of the thong and pulled it down. Her hand stroked the skin around her pussy as she stepped out of her underwear. "How do you like that?"

Shadow couldn't speak. He licked his upper lip slowly in response. His breath was coming faster as his hands quickened along his cock.

Gwen giggled. "Very naughty boy. Can't wait to have a taste." She stood and pulled him to his feet, leading him to the bed. From the cabinet under the bedside table, she pulled out a container of her favorite lube. Even though she was getting more and more wet by the moment, she liked the way lube felt, and she knew Shadow did too. She gave it to him and he coated his dick with it slowly.

Shadow laid down on the bed, waiting for her to work her magic. His previous rubbing had made the cum start to bubble inside him and he wanted to explode in her mouth right then, but he told himself to hold it in, that it would be better once she would get around to getting on the bed.

She teased him for a moment, taking her time climbing onto the bed and positioning herself over him. Her knees were on either side of his chest, and she was sitting on his waist. This was one of their favorite positions, and she knew Shadow really enjoyed it. She grabbed his thick cock and, with a sly smile, slid it into her pussy. Her hips rocked back and forth on him, and she relished the feeling of riding him.

Shadow began moaning, a seductive sound that Gwen craved. He started thrusting into her slowly.

"Oh yes..." Gwen's groan coated her words. "Mm, yes... fuck me harder."

Shadow gladly obliged, thrusting faster. The cum was approaching, but he kept holding it in. But he wasn't sure if he could when he heard her next moans.

"Ohh God..." She was breathing heavily now, feeling the lube slip around inside her. Every time he entered again it was a new wave of sexual desire. "Oh my fucking God."

Shadow slowed down for a second. "What?"

Gwen was suddenly in a frenzy. "DON'T JUST SIT THERE, FUCK ME!"

Shadow quickened his pace for a minute, then slid out of her and pointed his wet cock to her mouth. She shifted her body so she could lean forward, then ran her tongue from his balls to the head of his dick. The lube gave him a strawberry flavor. "Mm, you taste good." At that, he grinned.

Gwen grinned back at him, then began bobbing her head up and down on him, feeling his member pulse in her mouth. She knew he was close to orgasm. When she saw his hand reach down to rub himself so he could cum in her mouth, she pushed it away. "Not yet, I'm not done with you." She massaged his balls and sucked harder.

Shadow was dangerously close to blowing in her face, and he knew exactly what he wanted now. He grabbed her head, pulled it off of his pulsing dick, and took her hands and put them on it instead.

He didn't even have to ask her to jack him off. Gwen rubbed her hands along his dick at a quick pace, and when he began moaning loudly, she asked with a devilish smile, "You like that?"

"YES." His back was arched, and his fingers dug into the bed.

With such a stamp of approval, she began sucking on his balls as she jacked him off, and that did it for him. He let out a primal yell. "Ahh! I'm gonna cum!" And he exploded in her mouth, the sweet cum dripping off of her lips and onto her breasts.

"Mm..." Gwen looked up at him as she swallowed the thick white syrup. He exhaled slowly, lowering back down onto the bed as he did so. He met her eyes and grinned. The look in his eyes said, "Let's do that again."

She scooted back onto him in their favorite position and began riding him again. "Oh shit, this feels niiice. Fuck me. Fuck me like you know you want to."

Shadow was, again, speechless. He wanted her to cum. She HAD to. He pounded into her, harder than before.

"Oh God..." Her voice was halting with every pound. She was getting close to orgasm, but she didn't mention it yet. She wanted him to bring it to her.

In front of her, Shadow watched her tits bounce like fleshy basketballs as he pounded into her. Her nipples were erect, and so inviting looking. He couldn't help himself. He stopped fucking her and began sucking and licking her boobs, tracing circles around her nipples with the tip of his tongue.

Gwen's moans grew louder as she felt his cool, wet tongue slide across her chest. She cupped her left breast with her hand as he sucked on it with deep passion. She felt glorious, but she still hadn't reached her orgasm. She smiled down at him as she said, "You like this, don't you?"

She already knew what he would say. He took his mouth away from her to respond. "Yes, do you?"

She grinned. "Definitely." Then, before he could respond to that, she grabbed his arms and flipped them both over so he was on top. She mentally prepared herself for what was coming up next.

Shadow felt like a kid in a candy shop. Now he was the one in charge, and this meant that he could do what HE wanted now. He began fucking Gwen as hard as he could with incredible speed.

"OH FUCKING GODDESS, I'M GONNA CUM!"

When she saw him move down her body to her pussy, she moaned, "Yes, lick that pussy right!"

Shadow loved this part. He spread the lips of her pussy with his fingertips, sliding his mouth along her skin, and dug his tongue into her swollen clit, swirling it around inside her vagina. Her flavor was amazingly sweet from the lube. Taking her by surprise, he began tonguing her hard.

He vaguely heard her cry of "Oh fuck! Here I come!" before her juices began pouring from her in a white waterfall. He licked them up greedily, smiling at her as he swallowed them. "Mmm, salty."

She smiled back at him, not even caring what he thought of her flavor by that point. "Just the way you like it." She leaned her head back against the pillows and sighed, her hands clasped on her stomach.

Shadow frowned and moved up so he was laying flat against her. "Why you sighing? Dont feel good? I can make you feel better."

She grinned at his meaning. "I feel excellent... make me feel even better!"

She hadn't expected him to actually do that. He sat up, sliding himself inside her pussy, and began fucking her harder than ever, panting. She moaned and began yelling. "OHH HOLY FUCK! YES! POUND THAT PUSSY!"

Her screams were turning him on again, and he felt himself approach orgasm faster than before. This time he didn't bother to wait, but pulled out and sat on her tits, shoving his dick into her mouth. She sucked on his balls, teasing his engorged member with the tip of her finger. She started sucking hard on the head of his dick, feeling his blood pulsing just beneath the skin. When she tried, she could just faintly hear the semen stirring inside him.

She wanted that coating her tongue. She took her mouth away from his swollen cock and began jacking him off like he'd never felt in his life.

"OH, DAMN! OHH!" Shadow's yell echoed throughout the house as orgasm rocked through him again, harder than before.

Gwen caught the cum in her hands and began licking it away from her fingers, smiling up at him the whole time. She giggled as she massaged the last of it into her skin, stroking her nipples with it. "Sweet and juicy."

Shadow collapsed next to her, exhausted. He loved feeling like this, those several minutes after ejaculating twice in a row, but it made him so goddamn tired. He felt like he might pass out.

Gwen gently touched his face. "It's okay, you need to rest."

He smiled up at her. "You chicks are lucky. You don't feel exhausted after a good fuck."

She laughed. "Women are almighty. Now sleep for a while, Shadow. Get some strength so we can repeat this." She winked, then pulled a blanket over his naked body, climbing under it. "I'll sing you to sleep if you want."

Shadow chuckled sleepily. "I love it when you sing me to sleep."

Seconds later, he slipped into a dream filled with teddy bears and unicorns. Though he would NEVER admit that to Gwen. He had a badass reputation that he had to keep, after all.

* * *

_**I love the ending XD -sigh- Wow. That was, I think, my best lemon yet. R&R, if you dare ;)**_

_**Peace out,**_  
_**~ GABL**_


End file.
